Blue Moon
by J. NightWater
Summary: When Jacob goes missing, Bella cancels the wedding to find him. Will she go behind Edward's back to change herself into a vampire or will she continue with the wedding and follow the plan to a safe transformation. Rating might change R&R PreBreaking Dawn


**Hello everyone, this is my first ever attempt at a Twilight Fanfic so i hope it's a good one. It's rated M for later chapters, when things get a little messy, and lovers intertwine. **

**Disclamier: I own nothing.**

**Chapter One: I'm Sorry. **

" WHAT?!" I yelled, my temper slowly getting away from me. I was sitting at Charlie's dining room table, waiting for my Edward to pick me up to go to his house. The wedding is only one week away and no matter how it pained me to marry so young I knew it was the right thing to do. He is my world.

"Sorry Bells, but Jacob said he wasn't coming, can you blame him?" I just glared at my dad. He doesn't understand the whole werewolf, vampire thing.

"Blame him for what?" I said trying to sound angry, but my voice wavered thanks to the whole angry/cry thing.

"Jeez, your marrying someone else, and too young if you ask me. Goodness Bells, I thought you were smart enough not to follow in my footsteps?"

I drummed my fingers on the marred surface of the table. I was thinking something to say to him something mean. but I couldn't do that. I'm not that type of person.

I took a deep breath " Dad, me and Edward love each other very much, and we know we can do this, Jacob needs to move on," I pause, I hear a low humming outside. The soft patting of rain on the roof. I whispered "he can move on." I wasn't keeping eye contact, so this might be less convincing. I have to face it, I need convincing myself.

I could see Charlie comb his fingers thought his hair, he was about to say something. He inhaled

"Knock….Knock."

It was Edward. I slowly got up from the table and moved though the living to the door. I was so relieved, finally a excuse to leave the tense talk me and my dad… uh Charlie and I were having.

I opened the door, a light hazy gray wisp of rain hit the carpet and my face. My face fell, my hands clutched the door.

"Hey, Bella."

Tan skin, Black hair, and a smile that could brighten up anyone's day.

Jacob.

I shut the door, breathing heavily. Charlie stood up eyeing me.

"What's the matter Bells, who is it?"

I look out the window, his black bike glittered in the split second sunlight.

"Noone, dad." I said. He knew i was lying, but he didn't press it any further. He had a smile on his face, so i guess he knew who it was. Charlie took his plate in the kitchen.

I slowly cracked the door.

"I should be mad at you." I whispered.

His smile reached his eyes.

"Why? just because I refuse to break the treaty." He said opening the door more.

"Why does that matter, you and Edward fought side by side to stop Victoria?" i said trying to keep quiet.

" Because that was a once in a lifetime deal. He is a monster and you know it." he sneered leaning in closer to me.

"OH, right i totally forgot that you are completely human, except for the whole werewolf thing." I said, making sure he knew his last statement was stupid.

"Listen, I'm not going to the wedding. It will be to painful," he said looking down, his eyes were full of pain and sorrow.

My eyes started to sting.

"Bella, I love you, I love you Bella. I might not have money or beauty like Bloodsucker but i can grow old with you, i can have kids with you, i can keep you warm." He said leaning so close i could smell his breath. peppermint.

I couldnt find the words, I wanted to tell him I loved him too, but it would never work. I was in love with Edward, I just loved Jacob.

His eyes suddenly went cold. His posture stiffened.

"Your Bloodsucking boyfriend is coming."

Before i could react, Jacob was already off the porch and on his bike. It roared to life as he sped off. Within seconds, Edward was pulling up in the driveway right behind my rusted dinosaur.

"Bella are you okay?" should have known those were going to be the first words out of his mouth.

I nodded, i opened the door wider for him.

"Okay, well we have the night to ourselves." he said grinning.

"What about the invites?" i said clutching my jacket.

"Alice said she would do them, you know how she likes to help. Are you sure your okay?" he gave me that look. I couldn't breathe.

"hmmm... was Jacob over here, i smell dog." he said without much resentment.

"Yeah, just a second ago" i said looking out the window secretly wishing he was still in the driveway with his motorcycle.

**Well there you go my very first chapter for a Twilight Fic hope you liked it. Send me a review or a message on any spots you liked or things that might need improvement. Thanks (.)**


End file.
